


In a relationship with a relationship

by raggedy_ginger



Series: Gem kisses [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Fluff, F/F, Gay Space Rocks, Seriously Garnet is a walking love goddess, but still fluff, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're curious about the two gems who make up your favourite fusion. <br/>So you ask questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a relationship with a relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also going to do one of these for Ruby and Sapphire because how can I not.

Morning sunlight streamed in through the windows, casting the room in a soft golden light and warming my bare skin as I lay stretched out like a cat on the bed, tangled in the sheets.

"Who likes rock and roll?"   
"Sapphire. But Ruby adores her voice and won't listen to anything else."   
"That's adorable."  
"Although she likes the way you sing in the shower."   
I snorted at that. "I have a terrible voice. The only place I sing is in the shower."   
"We think you sound cute. Although personally, Sapphire prefers it when you scream."   
"Garnet!" I berated while feeling myself grow warm. Garnet only smirked and slipped a hand underneath the sheet covering me, her fingers trailing lightly over my side and gliding over my hips and along my thigh and then trailing upwards again.   
"Well, I like it when you gasp when I kiss you..." I leaned towards her, my lips brushing against her bare skin. " right here." She half gasped and half moaned when I nipped lightly at the base of her throat, where the middle of her collarbone sat. Her hand tightened on my thigh as her nails dug into my skin.   
"That wasn't a kiss." She murmured lowly and I smirked and pressed a soft kiss in the same place.  
"You were teasing me with your literally and figuratively magical fingers and I couldn't let you get away with it."   
She groaned and touched her forehead to mine. "You will be the death of me." She said in a disgruntled tone as her fingers started to trace patterns on my lower back.  
"You love me." I said cheekily as shivers ran down my spine at her touch. "So who was the one who wanted to punch that douchebag Kevin when he tried to dance with me?"   
"Both." She replied grumpily.

"Were they scared? When they first decided to stay fused...?" Garnet's eyes clouded as she remembered her past.  
"They were terrified. But... happy. They knew what other gems would think and they knew they shouldn't let that stop them." My eyebrows furrowed as I cupped the side of her face and looked straight into her mesmerising mismatched eyes.   
"They...no, you are both very brave. And I'm so grateful that you decided to do what you did. Because your love for each other is the reason Garnet exists. And I love her, so I love both of you. "   
I closed the short distance between us and kissed Garnet, loving the way her hands moved to cup my face so that I could feel her gems pressing lightly against my skin.  
I took each of her hands.  
"Sapphire." I kissed her right hand gem.   
"Ruby." I kissed her left hand gem.   
"And Garnet." I said with a smile as I moved to kiss her on her nose. 

She giggled and pulled me on top of her, capturing my lips in a kiss that was as warm and beautiful as the sunlight caressing our bare skin as we lay tangled together.   
I drew away, panting and aching for more. "Before I lose the ability to speak and form coherent thought I want to ask you something."   
Garnet hummed in response as she looked up at me with a silly grin, her hands resting on my waist as I straddled her.   
"Can I meet them someday? If you say no its fine because I know you don't want to unfuse, I just really want to meet them officially... would it be weird? It would-"   
My rambling was cut off by Garnet sitting up and kissing me sweetly, her gems felt warm and alive as her hands glided over the curve of my lower back.   
"They've been wanting to introduce themselves to you for a long time, they weren't happy that the first time you... officially met them it was on that ship..."  
"There's no rush. Ruby and Sapphire are worth waiting for." I smiled smugly and looped my arms around her neck. "And besides, I've got you to distract me for however long they need."   
Garnet chuckled and ran a finger along my spine, making me groan and let my head fall back. She kissed and nipped at my exposed throat.  
"They're very tempted to unfuse right now."   
I groaned and dug my nails into her back.   
"But I think they'll have to wait." She growled and I grinned and wrapped my legs around her waist as I lost myself in the feeling of her body against mine, her lips leaving a trail of fire as they trailed down my neck and her gems hot against my back.


End file.
